Imaging systems are frequently employed to provide an image of a site within a patient's body. For example, endoscopes may be used that include a camera or other imaging device that can provide an image prior to or during a minimally invasive diagnostic or surgical medical procedure. The camera typically includes a solid state image sensor such as a CCD array. After the medical procedure is completed, the endoscope including camera is removed from the patient's body.
Another existing imaging system is a pill camera. Pill cameras are frequently employed for providing snapshots of the small intestine, for example, that cannot be reached by a colonoscope. Pill cameras are typically swallowed and move through the digestive tract by peristalsis.